The Metis Chronicle
by piro216
Summary: See what happens when a seemingly ordinary man takes on the world (and other fighters)
1. Default Chapter

George looked over the field of his next challenge. It was a large grassy field nestled in a series of snow-covered mountains. There was still no sign of his next opponent. George wondered who it would be. So far none of his fights had been that hard, but with him being as near as he was to the top brackets of this tournament, that would have to change soon.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How do you think he'll do?" "He's done fairly well so far. We'll see how he does in the next fight and if he meets our expectations we might introduce him to the real reason he is here."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
George started looking around and taking in the scenery of  
the mountainsides. "You know what, this place is beautiful  
and all, but damn, I am BORED!" He glanced around, startled  
by the sound of his own voice. "And on top of being bored  
out of my skull, I'm starting to talk to myself."  
" Oh, now that does sound serious. Doctor Roy's  
prescription for insanity is a good butt kicking." George  
spins around see none other then, you guessed it, Roy (wow).  
George noticed with disgust that Roy's ever-present butt-  
buddy Marth was standing a few feet from Roy's right. Still,  
it kind of disturbed George that he didn't sense them before  
Roy spoke. That was very unusual for him. "What, you  
couldn't stand to be away from Marth for the time it would  
take for this fight so you brought him along to cheer for  
you? How sweet."  
"Actually," Marth said. "This is to be a two-on-one fight.  
Me and Roy against you."  
"Do you two pansies think you can take me on? Then bring  
it."  
George barely had enough time to grab his katana before  
Roy and Marth were on top of him. He just managed to block a  
vicious down blow from Roy when he sensed Marth swinging at  
his neck. George knew that he couldn't block or dodge it so  
he just let it come. Marth's blade bounced off of George's  
neck. Roy and Marth stop fighting, dumbfounded by what they  
had just witnessed. " Wha.what the hell just happened?"  
stuttered Marth.  
"Oh, you like my little trick? Let me tell you something,  
you two are either going to have to be a lot more sneaky or a  
lot stronger to hurt me." With that George launched himself  
at the hapless warriors, swinging his katana in a deadly ark  
aimed right at Roy's stomach. Roy started and phased out,  
appearing above George and landing a vicious elbow drop in  
the middle of George's back that set him crashing to the  
earth. As George started to pick himself up, Marth clubbed  
him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Roy  
phased in next to Marth and they both started to make quick  
swipes at George. Roy finally signaled Marth and the both  
stepped back from George and surveyed the damage. George's  
shirt was a bunch of bloody tatters upon his back and there  
was enough blood on the ground to fill three people. "You  
know what?" Roy said. "For a someone who talked all big, you  
sure were a pushover." He then turned to Marth. "Let's  
finish him off. He isn't worth anymore of our time, or anyone  
else's either." Marth nodded and they both took a step back.  
Roy began to power up his sword and Marth quickly followed  
suit.  
"Listen, Roy, this guy is a pansy. The both of us don't need  
to waste our energy on the likes of him." Roy took a step  
back and powered down his sword. Just then there was a small  
explosion at the base of Marth's sword. Roy and Marth stared  
in horror at Marth's sword as it fly towards the  
mountains.with Marth's hand still attached! Marth collapsed  
to ground holding the wrist where his severed hand used to  
be. George picked himself up off the ground and turned to  
face Roy and Marth. "You know, you two have actually managed  
to impress me. This will be the first time in this entire  
tournament I will have to use even a portion of my full  
power. You should feel lucky. Very few people alive have  
seen me in my Crynos form. Yes, very lucky indeed." With  
that George's body began to change and grow larger. The  
tattered shirt fell to the ground as his muscles began to  
enlarge and hair sprouted from everywhere on his body. His  
face became elongated and his teeth grew longer and pointier.  
George's hands and feet grew claws and his ears became  
doglike. All this happened very quickly and almost  
instantaneously the two befuddled fighters were starring at a  
9-foot snarling death beast. George launched himself at Roy  
at an incredible speed. Roy actually managed to raise his  
sword in an attempt to stick in George's belly, but George  
just batted it aside with absurd ease. Roy's eyes widened  
with shock as George's claws plunged into Roy's torso,  
reaching deeper and deeper into his chest. George flung Roy  
aside and headed for Marth. Marth still sat kneeling on the  
ground, whimpering over his lost hand. George realized that  
this fighter would no longer be threat to him; therefore  
there was no longer a need to kill him. So George slowly,  
almost casually smacked Marth on the side of his head,  
knocking him out. George looked over his two former  
adversaries. Marth laid on the ground, unconscious and  
unmoving. Roy was sprawled out on the some 100 yards away,  
and even from this distance, George's heightened senses could  
smell the death that was being exuded from his body. George  
had done it; he had won.  
As George walked away from the battlefield he shifted his  
form from Crynos back to Homid, or human. When he reached  
the spot where he would get teleported back to the tournament  
headquarters, four people teleported in and ran over to where  
the fallen warriors lay. They picked them up and began to  
carry them over to the telepad. George watched them for a  
couple of seconds and stepped onto the pad and left the once  
beautiful field behind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
"Well, he seemed to do all right in that last fight."  
"Indeed."  
"So, when will he meet ONI?"  
"I don't know. Soon probably."  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
(First of all I would like to thank you for reading my  
first FanFiction story. Secondly, I would like to take  
this opportunity to any and all Roy and Marth fans that I  
offended by making them seem a lot less badass then they  
actually are. So, nothing personal, k?) 


	2. Shadows in the Real World

Wow, school has been berserk...and I thought that senior year was supposed to be easy...anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, I have had absolutely no free time...hope you enjoy it...oh, for all you people who have World of Darkness, see if you can recognize certain elements of my story.  
****************  
  
George stalked through the halls of the fight administrators' enormous office complex. He hadn't been feeling like himself since that fight with Roy and Marth. He just couldn't believe that he had been so in the grips of his insanity that he could kill a fellow fighter. It just wasn't like him to kill a combatant who wasn't trying to kill him. George walked in to the apartment that the Administratum had provided him and activated his room's personal teleport pad. He stepped onto the pad and his room dissolved to nothingness. All George perceived a flash and there he was, standing in his friend Vlaz's bar. George walked up to the counter and sat down. He just sat there, staring at the counter, until a thud brought him out of his dazed silence. George looked up to see Vlaz, standing above a large pitcher of clear liquid. "Thanks," George said as he grabbed the pitcher and inhaled the smell that was vodka. George tilted the pitcher up and downed about half the pitcher. "I really needed that," He said. "I've had a hard..." "Hard day, yes I know. I watched it over tube." Vlaz pointed to the TV. "And I must say, great fight. You completely thrashed 'em. What's wrong?" Vlaz looked into George's somewhat depressed face. "I just killed a good and honorable fighter." "So? Oh, right, that whole morality thing. Listen, he must have known that it was a possibility before he joined this tourney, right?" "I know. It's just that, he wasn't trying to kill me, just defeat me." George leaned his head back and downed the rest of the vodka. "I didn't have to kill him, only defeat him. That would have been enough, but I had to have a fit of madness right then, didn't I? I had to go and KILL him." "Well, are you sure he was dead?" "Yes, quite sure. I could smell the stench of death before I left the battlefield." "Here, I'll go get you some more vod..." There was a loud crash at the top of the stairs leading into Vlaz's bar. "The hell? I locked that door. No one could get in here." A single person walked down the steps that lead into the bar. A single person that was somehow strong enough to break through the reinforced door and frame and get by the magical defenses. George knew exactly what this man was, a fellow werewolf. George could smell it. "What do you want?" George asked the stranger. "Ah, you must be the great metis I have been hearing about. The one that defeated hundreds of enemies in his time. The one now being used for HUMAN entertainment!" Then the stranger began to grow, change, becoming larger, and hairier. A Git, George realized and sneered. "You're not so great; I will put an end to you and thereby remove the disgrace that has come to all the Garou." With that, the Git launched himself at George. "Not here," George said, and with that he disappeared. 


End file.
